


Watch Out

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Harry is missing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry is missing but Draco knows he's coming back and he will keep waiting until he does.





	Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the music challenge on the drarry:fanfiction and fanart group. 
> 
> This fic is based on the song 'My boyfriend's back' by The Angels
> 
> I went a little over the 500 word count, oops, I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Draco walked into the Auror department, though stormed would be more accurate. The first person that stood in his way received a stunner to the chest strong enough to knock him backwards and Draco continued undeterred. Entering Weasley’s office he rested his hands on the desk and with a low growl asked a single question.

“Where is he?”

Weasley shifted uncomfortably, the fact he wasn’t angry at Draco’s intrusion speaking volumes before he even opened his mouth.

“We, we don’t know but we’ll find him. We have everyone looking for him, the whole department and no-one is going to rest until we find him,” Weasley promised but Draco had already turned away. Blinking back the tears that threatened to spill he coughed to clear his throat.

“You had better,” he said darkly before making his way home, where he would wait for Harry to return.

The bastard was always getting himself in trouble and Draco was going to tear him a new one when he saw him for scaring the life out of him again. He’d be dead before 30 if Harry kept this up, so would Harry because Draco would kill him.

 

Draco walked into the Auror department, ignoring the whispers that started at his presence. He was getting damn sick of them but losing his temper would only put him where they wanted him. In a holding cell where they could question him again and again with a touch of truth serum mixed in for good measure. They were sure he was to blame, that he had killed Harry and was playing the grieving boyfriend, _idiots the lot of them_ , Draco thought.

Biting his tongue he knocked on Weasley’s door, waiting for an answer before he entered.

“Anything?” he asked the worry clear but behind closed doors with only Weasley he didn’t care.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m still looking but I can only do it in my spare time. Everyone else has given up,” Weasley said with contempt.

“But you won’t. He’s coming back, I know it,” Draco said wondering if he was trying to convince Weasley or himself.

Weasley just nodded in reply and Draco headed back out only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Draco, listen I know it’s hard. If you wanted someone to talk to, well I’m here for you.”

“No thank you Goldstein, I’m very aware of the comfort you wish to offer and I’m not interested. Harry will be back,” Draco replied pulling his arm free with a sneer.

“It’s been 3 months, time to admit the truth Draco,” Goldstein called at Draco’s retreating back.

 

Draco stepped slowly into the Auror’s department, his shoulders slumped and his face haggard but he didn’t care. The people around him didn’t bother to keep their voices down anymore, openly accusing him of Harry’s death. Weasley was waiting for him; he always was now and shook his head before Draco could ask.

“Come on, it’s been a damn year Malfoy. You don’t still believe he’s coming back do you?”

Spinning on his heels Draco was filled with rage as he locked eyes with Goldstein.

“He is coming back!” he screamed loudly, the words echoing around him.

“He is coming back and when he does you are going to eat your words. I know that you’re the one who has been pushing to have me charged with his death because I refused to sleep with you. He’s coming….” Draco’s words died in his throat when a deep growl rang out from the main entrance.

“WHAT?”

“Harry…” Draco gasped before he started laughing, his fear and worry coming out in sobbed chuckles. “Watch out Goldstein, my boyfriend's back and you’re in trouble.”


End file.
